Maker of Sorrows
Armageddon's Blade |previous =Seeking Armageddon |next =Return of the King |map =Maker of Sorrows map.png |mapung =Maker of Sorrows map un.png |version =H3X1 }} Maker of Sorrows is the fourth scenario of the campaign Armageddon's Blade in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. Walkthrough After retrieving the artifacts, Xeron has to find Khazandar, the legendary smith that will use the artifacts to create the Armageddon's Blade. He lies in the Contested Lands, along with the forces of Conflux, who stand guard against Xeron. To start off, Xex appears with Sleen and Xeron intimidates the human into finding Khazandar. Sleen soon learns Khazandar is in the underground caves in the Contested Lands, but is heavily guarded. Xeron will have three heroes to help him, as well as four Inferno towns. The Contested Lands are guarded, once again, by elemental creatures and many heroes. As Xeron and his allies go through the lands, a demon approaches Xeron and telling him Catherine allied herself with the forces of Conflux. Furious, Xeron kills the demon and demands Sleen to come to him. Even more grave news are that Xex reports a pale-faced warrior slew his mother in battle. Xeron begins to laugh maniacally before destroying his tent. There are six Conflux towns spread throughout the Contested Lands. Unlike Xeron's lands, they are much more wider, with more dwellings and mines, so the heroes can escape his sight. As xeron's conquest continues, he dreams of people that predict his destruction, but he taunts all of them. Once Xeron manages to find the black keymaster's tent (found south-west of Azrael Field), he can enter the tunnels. He should first seek the north-western one, in which Khazandar can be found. He demands to be sparred from the Armageddon, as well as 30 000 gold to create the blade. Once done, he gives Xeron a Sphere of Permanence, which should be given to his apprentice in the south-western tunnel. However, it is guarded by Inteus and his elemental forces, and is locked by four keymaster guards (red tent is south-east of Ciara, green tent is south-west of Frelin, white tent is north-west of Diacara and light blue keymaster's tent is north-east of Soal). Once Inteus is defeated, Xeron has to give the Sword of Hellfire, Shield of the Damned, Brestplate of Brimstone and Sphere of Permanence. Once completed, Khazandar and his apprentice present him with Lucifer's desire: the Armageddon's Blade. Towns *Conflux x7: Ciara, Frelin, Soal, Diacara, Kaffinar, Shelindria *Inferno x4: Vandal Hall, Azrael Field, Dagger Peak, Scorch Strategy The enemy has more towns and mines and will likely gather a lot of forces, enough to take Xeron and other heroes in no time. To retaliate, the heroes should make haste in acquiring the mines and dwellings, then foil the enemy by taking their towns. The enemy heroes will track them down, allowing Xeron to recruit more and more forces to take each enemy down, one by one. All heroes are limited to 24th level, but it may not be wise to have Xeron gain experience and skills too much, as he will have to be fought in later scenarios. Notes There is a Conflux on the north-western corner of the underground map. It is put to prevent Inteus from being removed in seven-days limit should Xeron capture all other Conflux towns. Category:Armageddon's Blade campaign scenarios